


Someone You Used To Hate

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, F/M, Gossip, Hate, Jokes, One Shot, Rumors, Slight fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt 1: "Have you ever loved someone so much you actually ached? It sucks. Especially when it's someone you used to hate.""Hey!""I said 'used to', didn't I?"Pinterest prompt 2: "I'm going into the woods to scream for a while, anybody want to come with?"Friend prompt: "When I look at you, my glasses my fog up."I don't know how well I did on this. Because my friend doesn't like fluff, or at least into big on it... and she hates my angst. So I'll leave it up to her, if this continues into a story.





	Someone You Used To Hate

"Hey Luna, have you heard about the new kid?" A young blonde asks.

"New kid?" Luna (a newly bleached blonde) asks, confused.

"I think he's a transfer." The blonde nods.

"Why would someone want to transfer to this shit hole?" Luna asks.

"Language young lady!" The principal snaps.

"Sorry." Luna mumbles annoyed.

-

Luna's friend drags her down the hall.

-

Luna rolls her eyes.

\--

"Anyway, I don't know. He won't really talk to anyone. But he's really cute." The friend shrugs.

"I'm sure." Luna nods.

"Luna!" The friend snaps, yanking on her bag.

-

Luna looks at her friend confused.

-

"That's him!" The friend says wide eyed.

-

Luna looks ahead of her.

\--

A young man about 5'8", short kept brown hair, and 16 year old mustache.

\--

Luna cringes at his appearance.

\---

"Hey!" Luna's friend waves.

-

The young man looks at the two young women.

-

Luna studies the young man's face.

\--

He has puppy dog brown eyes, a round face, a distracting mustache, and a mole on his chin.

-

Luna gets elbowed by her friend.

-

"We should get to class." Luna states, grabbing her friend's arm.

-

The young man is still studying Luna.

-

Luna's friend looks at Luna.

-

The bell rings, and the girls take running to class.

\--

The girl's barely make it, before the teacher marks them late.

\---

"Luna, Sam. I expect better from you!" The teacher scolds.

"Sorry Mrs. P." Sam says, keeping her head down.

-

Luna and Sam walk to the back row to sit down.

-

"Now to begin class, we'll be talking about-" Mrs. P begins.

\--

"Why are you guys late?" A fellow classmate asks.

"Luna was checking out the new kid." Sam teases.

"Oh!" The classmate giggles.

"I was not!" Luna snaps.

"He was checking her out too." Sam giggles.

"Really?" The classmate smiles.

"Daina don't believe Sam. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Luna shakes her head.

"Really? Because look who just walked in." Daina points.

-

Luna looks at the door.

\--

There stands the puppy eyed new kid.

\---

"I hate that mustache." Luna grumbles.

"Did you just say you hate the new kid?" A girl asks.

"What?" Luna asks confused.

"That's not what I heard." Daina scrunches up her nose.

"You did! You said you hate the new kid!" The girl practically shouts.

"Shut up Cindy!" Sam snaps.

"Girls." Mrs. P says.

-

Sam, Daina, Luna, and Cindy look up at the front of the classroom.

-

"Something you want to share with the class?" Mrs. P asks.

"Luna said she hates the new kid!" Cindy shouts.

"I did not!" Luna stands up from her chair.

\--

The young man drops his head.

\--

"Cindy no talking out of turn, and Luna grow up." Mrs. P shakes her head.

"But I didn't say that!" Luna shouts.

"Raise your voice again, and you'll go to the office!" Mrs. P warns.

-

Luna looks down at Cindy.

-

Cindy smiles smugly.

\--

Luna clenches her fists, and she reaches for Cindy.

-

Daina and Sam grab Luna to hold her back.

-

Cindy screams as she covers her head.

-

"Luna! Office! Now!" Mrs. P shouts.

"I'll escort her." Daina offers.

"No Thomas will. Maybe on the way, Luna will apologize." Mrs. P shakes her head.

-

Luna grumbles as she walks out the door.

\--

The new kid, Thomas. Grabs a pass from Mrs. P, before following Luna.

\----

Luna crosses her arms, and angrily stomps her way to the office.

-

Thomas stays a few feet behind Luna.

\--

"I didn't say I hated you." Luna sighs, turning around.

"Huh?" Thomas looks around.

"No one else is here." Luna rolls her eyes.

"What did you say?" Thomas asks.

"Are you British?" Luna asks, furrowing her brow.

"What?" Thomas nervously laughs.

-

Luna notes the change in accent.

-

"British? I was born in Queens." Thomas laughs.

"Yeah London I'm sure. But not Queens NY." Luna laughs.

"Don't tell anyone, yeah?" Thomas scratches the back of his head.

"You're secret is safe with me." Luna raises her right hand.

"What did you say in class?" Thomas asks.

"I hated your mustache." Luna sighs.

"Well it's fake actually..." Thomas admits.

"It is?" Luna asks surprised.

"Mole too. It's part of my disguise." Thomas nods.

"For what?" Luna asks.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asks.

"Why do you have a disguise?" Luna asks.

"I'm actually Spider-Man." Thomas whispers.

"Okay." Luna shrugs.

\----

"I can't believe that was, only three years ago." A brunette laughs.

"I'm still embarrassed by it." Luna shakes her head.

"We don't blame you on the mustache hate." A blonde laughs.

"Don't remind me." Luna cringes.

"Hey that was then, and right now your boy is checking you out." The brunette teases.

"Ooh!" The blonde teases.

"Fuck you Cecilia and Melody!" Luna jokingly snaps.

-

Cecilia and Melody giggle.

\--

"You guys talking about me?" A small voice asks.

"Hey Tom." Melody smiles.

"Penis Parker." Cecilia nods.

"Fuck off!" Luna growls.

-

Cecilia laughs.

-

"What's the topic of conversation?" Tom asks. "I don't see Anthony around."

"Oh don't you DARE!" Cecilia warns.

-

Tom sheepishly smiles.

-

"Luna was just saying that-" Melody giggles.

-

Luna rolls her eyes, and accidentally finishes the sentence alone.

-

 ** _"When I look at you, my glasses my fog up."_** Luna's eyes widen in horror.

-

Cecilia and Melody are trying not to giggle.

-

Tom blushes as he looks at Luna.

-

 ** _"I'm going into the woods to scream for a while, anybody want to come with?"_** Luna asks, a slight whine leaving her throat.

"Come on." Melody grabs Luna.

-

Cecilia starts to laugh, as they walk towards the door.

\--

Melody and Cecilia escort Luna outside.

\----

Luna runs for the woods a few feet away from the party.

-

"Smooth." Melody teases.

-

Luna wheezes out a whine.

-

"I think Tom felt the same way." Cecilia teases.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Luna squeals.

"I'm just saying." Cecilia shrugs.

"Hey." Melody touches Cecilia’s arm.

-

Cecilia looks at Melody.

-

"I guess you were right." Melody giggles.

-

Cecilia's eyes widen as she turns around.

-

Melody looks at Cecelia.

-

Cecilia looks over her shoulder at Melody. Her widen eyes turn into a smirk.

-

Melody giggles as she pushes Cecilia away with her.

\--

Luna panics when she doesn't hear her friend's laughter anymore. She turns around, to see where they went.

-

 ** _"Have you ever loved someone so much you actually ached? It sucks. Especially when it's someone you used to hate."_** Tom walks up to Luna.

**_"Hey!"_** Luna snaps.

**_"I said 'used to', didn't I?"_** Tom smiles.


End file.
